In a process for producing a display panel (e.g. a liquid crystal display panel), some defects (for example, some damaged thin film transistors) may occur in a product itself. Therefore, the display panel needs to be tested. At present, the display panel is generally tested by means of a lightening region of the display panel (the display panel may be turn on by inputting electrical signals to the display panel through the lightening region).